


We are Siblings and We Care for Each Other

by afterafternoons



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Mormon, this is the dumbest thing i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterafternoons/pseuds/afterafternoons
Summary: Jack Price finds a new way to annoy his siblings.





	We are Siblings and We Care for Each Other

“Kevin!” Jack’s voice echoes throughout the small four bedroom house and Kevin has half a mind to think he’s in trouble, despite the fact that he knows he hasn’t lied about anything lately — here’s to you, donut incident — and he hasn’t parked in Jack’s parking space either. Not to mention the fact that there’s a hint of laughter in Jack’s voice as he beckons him into the living room. “You have to be in this video.” He supplies when Kevin saunters into the hallway, and wearily he obeys as Jack motions him forward. 

“He’s making a TikTok.” Hannah says flatly, visibly unimpressed with her brother’s newfound hobby.

Kevin has no idea what’s happening, but Colin and Jack seem excited about whatever it is. “A what?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow in his confusion.

“A TikTok.” Hannah repeats, looking a bit like she’d rather be anywhere else as she shakes a hand through her hair and rolls her eyes at her brother’s obvious disengagement with current age social media . . . or any social media, really. “It’s an app. It used to be called Musical.ly, but now it’s TikTok. Jack just discovered it.” 

Kevin blinks, “And what do I have to do?”

“Can you just stand there and be your pretty little self, we’re already missing Ethan.” Jack pleads. 

“He’s paying me $5 to be in it.” Hannah supplies, nudging Kevin’s elbow.

“I’m doing it for free!” Colin cheers, clearly missing the merit in being fairly compensated for something he doesn’t want to do, but then again, Colin does look pretty excited about the whole ordeal.

“Kevin.” Jack whines, when Kevin looks back to him with a clear deal in mind. He sighs when Kevin continues on, silently unrelenting, “Fine. I’ll pay you too.” Sometimes it pays (literally) to be close enough with your siblings to know what they’re trying to say without even having to speak. 

“I’ll be in your dumb video.” Kevin relents with a smile, fist bumping Hannah in appreciation and solidarity. 

He’s not quite sure what he’s supposed to do, but he listens to Jack’s artistic vision as he guides him through the process and he doesn’t think he’s ever wasted 10 minutes of his time quite like this.

“You’re using your degree in photography for this?” Kevin squints at his brother as Jack plays the video back for him.

“Siblings! Siblings! Siblings! Siblings!” The audio chants as Jack pans over Kevin, Hannah, Colin and a graduation photo meant to be Ethan’s substitute. 

Then, “This is my sister!” Cue an unenthusiastic Hannah who lights up just enough to get her $5 worth of acting for the day. 

“This is my brother!” Cue Kevin, Colin and the framed photograph of their oldest brother. 

“We are siblings and we care for each other.” The audio continues on to a shot of all the Price kids smiling together. 

“Everything we own, we always share because we are siblings and we have the same hair.” The audio finishes, Kevin the recipient of a noogie he probably should have charged extra for. 

Jack looks up from his phone, clearly impressed with his camerawork. “Yes.” He says proudly, “This is what I’m using my degree for, thank you very much.”

“You owe us $5.” Hannah sighs, holding a hand out. Then, nosily, “How many followers do you have?”

“More than you.” Jack retaliates, shoveling over the money he owes and Hannah makes a face at him.

“I don’t have a TikTok.” She says matter-of-factly to Kevin, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she leaves. Sometimes Kevin wishes he could find it within himself to be as exhausted with Jack as she is, but seeing as he isn’t as embarrassed by whatever just happened, he doesn’t particularly care.

“How many followers do you have?” Kevin repeats curiously, folding his $5 into his pocket. 

“862.” Jack answers in earnest, looking up from his phone. 

Kevin blinks again, “And you post videos like that.”

“Yes.” Jack answers again, “But you know how all of mom’s friends would say things to me like, ‘You’re so cute, why don’t you have a girlfriend yet?’”

“Yes?” Kevin replies, not following, but he had heard the same thing echoed to him time and time again throughout high school until he’d met Connor and the questioning stopped — or in some cases pestered on, trying to feel out when he’d stop ‘sinning’ and find himself a nice girl.

“Well TikToks really elitist in that you have to be talented or funny or cute — or all three — to make it to the For You page.” Jack explains, “It’s flooded with cute girls.” He pauses, gesturing to Kevin, “And boys.”

Kevin’s not sure if he should be offended or honored to have been included, but he knows that Jack is well intentioned, so he shrugs it off. “Sounds kind of . . . offensive.” 

And Jack can’t really argue with that logic, because he’s not wrong. “It’s just showbiz.” He shrugs.

“So, are you gonna find your next girlfriend on TikTok?” Kevin teases. “Was the whole point of this to showboat? You want me to know that 862 people follow you because you’re funny, talented and cute?”

“And Mormon.” Jack supplies, not denying what Kevin’s said, “A lot of people have questions about our magical underwear.” 

Kevin rolls his eyes, completely over the conversation at hand, “Oh my God. Have fun with your little TikTok.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I will.” Jack assures him with a cheesy smile, “I’ll forward you all the thirst comments, the people are going to eat you up.”

“Don’t do that.” Kevin shakes his head, “Unlike you, I don’t need to find a girlfriend online.”

“Well that might be a problem.” Jack quips, “Connor might not like that.”

“Or a boyfriend.” Kevin points an accusatory finger at his brother and Jack throws his hands up in surrender. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what to say about this.
> 
> Just did a bad thing. I regret the thing I did and if you’re wondering what it is - I’ll tell you what it is . . . just did a bad thing.
> 
> This was Anonymous, but then I realized I literally didn’t even bother to change the sibling names I chose, so what’s the point. I’m so sorry for this.


End file.
